The First Day
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Mayu and Aki spends their first day in the 7th Ward. The pair tries to settle down and work on their new apartment, but Mayu has to make a decision that might mean she has to leave it all behind already. - Long one-shot


Mayu wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and sighs. Their first day in the 7th Ward. Mayu looks over to see Aki still fast asleep and smiles. Mayu then sits up and looks out the window, then sighs. She has a lot of work to do to make this place their home. Mayu gets up, then walks to her bag and grabs some clothes. She has to talk to Mei and Kobayashi. She quickly gets change and walks into the living area, closing the door quietly, hoping Aki will sleep in. She walks to the front door, putting her shoes on and walks out. She closes the door and sighs. She then heard a giggle so she looks over to see Mei, walking out of her room, dressed for work.

"Good morning Mayu." Mei greets.

Mayu smiles.

"Right, morning." Mayu said.

"Come on." Mei tells her, walking off and Mayu follows her. "How did you sleep?" Mei asks.

"Alright." Mayu replies.

"Today we will work on getting you two beds. I was thinking king singles." Mei explains as they walk downstairs.

"Sounds good." Mayu says as they walk into the shop.

Mayu saw Ren, Mika and Ino already there.

"Good morning Mei, Mayu." Ren greets.

"Good morning." Mei says smiling.

Mayu walks to a table and sits down. Ren sighs as he walks up to her. Mayu stands up.

"Ren." Mei says worried as she goes to walk over but Ino grabs her.

Ren sighs.

"Look, about last night, I'm sorry. I overreacted. I never should have reacted the way I did." Ren apologies.

"It's okay." Mayu whispers. "Truth be told, I don't blame you. I show up after seven years in trouble and with a human. You had every right to react the way you did." Mayu explains.

Ren chuckles.

"You really have changed since we last saw you." Ren says.

Mei smiles.

"Well trying to raise a young girl has that effect." Mayu admits.

"I'm glad you are here though." Ren admits.

Mayu smiles.

"Thanks Ren, that means a lot." Mayu says.

Then Kobayashi and Nami walks in.

"Good morning everyone." Kobayashi greets.

"Good, you're up Mayu." Nami says, walking up to her.

Mayu then saw a yellow envelope.

"This month is free but, if you want to get more you have to earn it by working here." Nami explains, holding out the yellow envelope.

"Sounds fair." Mayu whispers, taking the yellow envelope. "But what will I do about Aki?" Mayu asks.

"We will work on that soon." Kobayashi tells her.

Mayu nods.

"When was the last time you ate?" Kobayashi asks.

Mayu sighs.

"Almost two months now. I have been pushing it as best I could." Mayu replies.

"If I may ask, how did you get your meat?" Nami asks.

Mayu looks down.

"Aki." Mayu whispers as she looks at her shock. "I was wounded bad after a fight with another ghoul. I had no choice. She offered." Mayu explains.

"It's okay." Kobayashi tells her.

Mayu looks up, then nods.

"At least you never have to do that again." Ren tells her.

"That would be nice. I hate it when it gets bad I have to rely on her." Mayu admits.

"So school, I was thinking about putting a transfer through for you two." Nami tells Mayu who nods.

"Right, we do need to that but first, I want to work on the apartment." Mayu explains.

"Of course you do." Nami says.

Then Aki walks out, dressed, then runs over to Mayu, giving her a hug. Mayu looks at her worried, then smiles, wrapping her arms around Aki.

"Morning." Mayu greets.

"Morning." Aki whispers.

"So today I will help you buy some stuff for your apartment. I have a friend who works at a furniture store who I called last night. She said she will help." Nami explains.

"Really, thanks Nami." Mayu says.

Nami smiles.

"We better go." Nami tells her.

"Just a sec, I need to grab something from my room and put this away." Mayu tells Nami who nods.

"Of course." Nami says as Aki lets her go.

Mei walks over and place her hand on Aki's shoulder.

"I will be right back." Mayu tells Aki who nods.

Mayu runs upstairs and back to her apartment. She walks in and sighs, taking her shoes off. She sits her food in the fridge, then walks into to bedroom to grab the money Ruka gave her. She grabs it and sighs, thinking about her friends back in the 17th Ward.

'Ruka, everyone, please be safe.' Mayu thinks as she heads out, putting her shoes on.

Mayu sighs. She head back downstairs to see everyone getting ready to open. Aki then runs over with two large take-away cups and a white paper bag.

"Here, a coffee." Aki says, holding on out.

Mayu smiles as she takes it.

"Come on you two!" they heard Nami call out.

Aki runs off to the kitchen and Mayu sighs as Kobayashi walks over.

"What size are you?" Kobayashi asks.

"Normally around a ten." Mayu replies.

"I see, I will work on getting you a uniform." Kobayashi tells her.

Mayu nods.

"Go." Kobayashi then said.

Mayu runs off. She heads through the kitchen and out the back door to see Aki and Nami by a silver car.

"Sorry." Mayu says as Aki got into the car, sitting in the back behind the passenger.

Mayu runs to the passenger side and gets in as Nami gets in.

"What was it?" Nami asks.

"Kobayashi needed my size to get clothes." Mayu replies.

"Ah, that's good, lets go." Nami says, starting the engine and they head off.

Mayu then takes a sip of her coffee and smiles. She then looks back at Aki who was drinking her drink. Aki smiles. Mayu face forwards and looks at Nami.

"Who are we meeting?" Mayu asks.

"Her name is Yamamoto Ai, I am sure you remember that name." Nami replies.

Mayu looks at her shock, then sighs.

"Yamamoto got work huh." Mayu says.

"Yeah, you use to hate her." Nami says.

Mayu nods.

"We got into a lot of fights." Mayu admits.

"You two did so please, why we are here, don't start anything." Nami tells her.

"I won't but if she stares at Aki, I will give her a friendly warning." Mayu tells Nami who smiles.

"Of course, just protecting you little sister." Nami says.

Mayu smiles.

"Mei was like that too, protecting you and willing to beat anyone that looked at you the wrong way." Nami explains.

Mayu sighs. They made it to the car park of the store and got out.

"We are early, Aki can eat her breakfast." Nami tells them as she walks to the front of the car.

She leans against it. Mayu looks at Aki who was sitting down by the back tyre, eating a double chocolate muffin. Mayu stands in front of her and crouches.

"Their hot chocolate and muffins are amazing." Aki said, taking sip of her hot drink.

"Are they now?" Mayu says.

Aki nods. Mayu then kiss Aki on the forehead and Aki looks at her shock.

"What was that for?" Aki asks.

"Putting up with this move without a single complain or anything." Mayu replies.

Aki smiles.

"Eat you breakfast, we have a big day. We still have to go shopping for food." Mayu explains.

Aki nods. Mayu stands up and walks to Nami who smiles.

"She is a beautiful young lady." Nami admits.

"You think so?" Mayu asks.

"I do." Nami replies. "She is very calm, considering what is going on." Nami adds.

"She's amazing." Mayu whispers.

"You did a good job raising her." Nami tells her.

Mayu blush, looking at her. Nami smiles. Then a red car pulls up across from them and Nami smiles.

"Ai." Nami greets as the Ai gets out.

She has long sandy blond hair pulled up into a pony tail and green eyes. Ai walks over to the pair.

"Well hello Nakamura, Nami." Ai greets.

"Yamamoto." Mayu whispers.

"Didn't think I would see your face again." Ai admits, crossing her arms.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Mayu says.

"No fighting." Nami tells the pair. "Mayu, I did tell her what is going on." Nami reminds her.

Mayu nods.

"Where is this human?" Ai asks.

"Sitting by the car." Mayu replies.

Ai looks over to see Aki.

"A cutie." Ai said, looking at Mayu and Nami.

"And you can stay away from her, got it?" Mayu tells Ai who chuckles.

"I got it Nakamaru." Ai says. "The store opens soon, I have to get my gear and I will wait for you at the front. Then we can work on getting what you need." Ai explains.

"Thank you." Mayu says.

Ai looks at her shock, then smiles.

"You seem different Nakamaru." Ai admits. "And you're welcome, see you soon." Ai then says.

Ai walks off. Mayu walks to Aki who finished eating and was drinking the last of her hot chocolate.

"So what kind of theme do you want?" Mayu asks, sitting next to Aki.

Mayu starts drinking her coffee.

"I was thinking with the furniture, the dark chocolate brown and white and then everything else can be purple, blue and silver." Aki replies. "I mean I love purple, you love blue and we both love silver." Aki replies. "And the bathroom can kinda have the same." Aki adds.

"Good idea." Mayu whispers as Nami walks over. "Can you put this in your bag?" Mayu asks, holding out the envelope with the money in it.

Nami nods.

"Of course." Nami said, taking the envelope and puts it in her handbag. "What's in it?" Nami asks.

"Money." Mayu replies.

"I see, that will come in handy for this and food shopping for Aki." Nami says. "Okay, a few stores down is the mattresses' store. I checked the website and they have king singles in. I assume you two would like a king single each." Nami explains.

"Sounds like a good idea." Aki admits.

"It is." Mayu says.

"Across from here is where we will get the bedsheets, pillows, pillow cases and doona covers." Nami explains.

"Does where Ai work does delivery?" Mayu asks.

"They do and Ai will help me set it up, same with the mattresses' store. It will take a few days though." Nami explains.

"That's okay. The floor isn't that bad." Aki admits.

"We will get by." Mayu whispers.

"Well I contacted a friend, we has a double air mattress that isn't being used so I am getting that and some sheets to borrow." Nami explains.

Mayu smiles.

"Always like you Nami, getting everything organise and done. One of the reasons my mum looked up to you." Mayu says.

"You know I cared for your mother very much. She made me promise, if anything was to happen to her and your father, to protect you and Mei." Nami tells Mayu.

"I know." Mayu whispers.

"Which is why it hurt me when you left seven years ago." Nami tells Mayu who sighs.

"I was angry, I was a different person." Mayu tells her, then drinks the rest of her coffee.

Aki grabs the empty cup and puts it in the paper bag with her cup.

"There is a bin in front of the store." Nami tells them.

Aki nods.

"Cool." Aki says as she got up.

Mayu sighs as she got up and the trio walks to the front of the store. Aki throws the rubbish into the ben and they waited for Ai. After a while, Ai walks out and smiles.

"Come on, we are open now." Ai tells them.

The trio follows Ai in.

"We should look at beds first." Aki suggests.

Mayu nods.

"This way." Ai says, leading the way.

They came to the area and Mayu looks around.

"We have a range of king singles which I was told you are looking for." Ai explains.

"Mayu, look at this one." Aki says, running to a bed.

"That is the Como king single deluxe storage bed. As you can see, the head of the bed is high and has a shelf and on the left side of the bed there are two small draws. The package comes with a two draw bedside table and a five draw tallboy. They come in white, black and chocolate brown." Ai explains.

Mayu looks at the other king single beds, they weren't that great.

"I love it. I can have my books on the shelf so I don't have to get up when I want to read when I'm lying in bed." Aki explains.

"They are nicer than the others." Nami adds.

"The price though, 34734." Aki whispers.

"Don't worry, we got it." Nami tells her.

"It may cost a bit, but they are great beds." Ai tells Aki.

"They are, I love them." Mayu admits.

Aki nods.

"Me too." Aki says.

Nami chuckles.

"Okay then." Ai says, pulling out a notepad.

She starts writing.

"So will that be for both of you?" Ai asks.

"Yeah, easier if we get the same." Mayu replies.

"Colours?" Ai asks.

"White and chocolate brown." Aki replies.

Mayu smiles.

"Of course." Ai says.

"Do you want to look at desks, lounges, armchairs and other stuff while we are here?" Nami asks.

"Do we have the money?" Mayu asks.

"Yes, don't worry about that." Nami tells her.

Mayu nods.

"Well we need to do the apartment up if we are going to live from now on." Mayu whispers.

"The desks are this way as well as chairs." Ai says walking off.

Aki follows. Mayu takes a deep breath and follows the pair with Nami.

"Are you okay?" Nami asks.

Mayu nods.

"Yeah, just tired." Mayu whispers.

"Come on." Nami says.

They stop as they came to the desk area. Mayu looks around as Aki walks around.

"Look at this one." Aki said.

"Aki, slow down." Mayu tells her.

Aki nods.

"Right." Aki whispers as she place her hand on a desk.

It was a simple desk, to the right there was three draws and nothing else.

"Cute." Nami says walking over.

Mayu yawns.

"They are nice." Ai says. "And they came in the same colours as your bed if you want them." Ai tells them.

"Mayu." Aki whines.

Mayu looks at her, then at the desk.

"I don't care really. It looks nice though." Mayu admits.

Ai chuckles.

"Mayu!" Aki shouts.

"You haven't changed that much, Nakamaru." Ai says.

"What?" Mayu asks softly.

"These are cool and simple." Aki tells her.

"They are." Mayu admits as she walks over.

"I like them out of the others. They will fit well in our room." Aki explains.

Mayu nods.

"Good point, we only have a small room." Mayu whispers.

"So do I write this down?" Ai asks.

"Yeah, we need them." Mayu replies. "Same colours too." Mayu adds.

"Chocolate brown and white." Ai says, writing things down.

Aki then runs off and Mayu follows her. They found a range of chairs and desk chairs.

"Look at this purple chair." Aki says, sitting on the chair.

Mayu looks at the chair next to her, it was a black and blue chair. Mayu sits down and smiles.

"I see you two have found a chair each." Ai says as she walks over with Nami.

"I like this one, it is so nice." Aki admits.

Mayu leans back.

"This is comfortable." Mayu admits.

"So does that mean you want them?" Ai asks.

"I would like this one please." Aki pleads.

Mayu smiles.

"Yeah, we do. Thank you Yamamoto." Mayu says.

Ai nods as she starts writing.

"So what next?" Nami asks.

"Uh." Mayu whispers.

"Do we get stuff for our lounge room and kitchen?" Aki asks.

"Of course." Nami replies. "You will need stools for behind the counter to eat, will for Aki at least." Nami explains.

"We have a few stools this way." Ai says walking off.

Aki follows her. Mayu takes a deep breath.

"Come on." Nami tells her.

Mayu nods. They walk up to Ai and Aki who was sitting on a stool.

"These are perfect!" Aki shouts.

Mayu smiles. They look perfect.

"These are adjustable martini high back swivel bar stools. They come in black and white." Ai tells the pair.

"They look so comfortable." Mayu said.

"They are Mayu. Can we please get these? They others don't have a high back." Aki asks.

Mayu chuckles.

"It's your choice, you will use them more than me." Mayu tells her.

"Really?" Aki asks.

Mayu nods.

"Then three of these in white." Aki says.

"Of course." Nami says.

"Sounds like a plan." Mayu said, looking at Ai who was writing.

"What are you writing?" Aki asks.

"The product you want, the code, colour and how many you want." Ai replies.

"She's doing her job Aki." Mayu tells her.

Aki giggles.

"Now lounges, armchairs and that are this way." Ai says walking off.

Mayu, Aki and Nami follows her.

"Are you sure you have the money?" Mayu asks.

"I am." Nami replies.

Mayu nods.

"Making sure." Mayu whispers.

"It's okay Mayu, we have been needing to do that apartment up for a while now." Nami admits.

"I see." Mayu whispers. "Aki, you pick the lounge, armchair and coffee table." Mayu tells her.

"Can we get a TV and cabinet?" Aki asks.

"Go ahead." Nami tells her.

Aki nods, walking off with Ai. Mayu stops and sighs as Nami stops.

"You're worried." Nami said.

"I could be chased." Mayu whispers.

"Why did you bring Aki here?" Nami asks.

"Because… because I know if anything was to happen to me, she will be safe." Mayu admits softly.

"Mayu." Nami whispers worried.

"I don't care what happens to me, I really don't but if anything happens to Aki, I will never forgive myself." Mayu admits.

Nami looks at her shock.

"Mayu." Nami whispers.

"Mayu!" they heard Aki call.

Mayu looks over to see her waving.

"Looks like something has caught her eye." Mayu says.

"The one that caught her eye is this six seater corner modular with right-hand chaise featuring Bacara leather in chocolate." Ai explains.

"This is nice, but isn't it a bit big?" Mayu asks.

"Nope." Aki replies.

Mayu chuckles.

"Alright, it is nice." Mayu sys sitting down on it.

"It is great." Aki tells her.

"This piece is very popular and has nothing but good reviews." Ai tells the pair.

Aki giggles as she sits down next to Mayu.

"Alright, you win." Mayu admits.

"And there is this cool coffee table I found. The top is glass but the legs are white." Aki said, pointing at the coffee table. "And then there is this beautiful white TV cabinet." Aki adds as she got up and runs off.

Mayu sighs as she got up and follows Aki to the cabinet. It has two glass doors on either side and in the middle is an opening shelving and under it a draw.

"Cute." Mayu whispers as Ai walks over.

"I hope you wanted that lounge." Ai says.

"We do." Mayu assures her. "And the coffee table and this cabinet." Mayu adds.

"Got the coffee table and I will get this now." Ai says writing the cabinet down.

"When we go to the other shops, I want to put a range of photo frames and a few other things." Aki explains.

"Of course." Nami says, walking over.

Mayu nods.

"Now TV, I have one I was looking at and they have here. I already told Ai so don't worry about it." Aki explains.

"Okay." Mayu whispers.

"We can also get some vases and flowers." Aki adds.

"We can." Mayu whispers, then smiles.

"Now a washing machine and dryer." Nami says.

"Do we even have room for them?" Aki asks.

"Didn't you see the laundry?" Nami asks.

The pair looks at her. Nami giggles.

"There are three doors in your bedroom, one leading into the main area, one to the bathroom and one to the laundry." Nami explains.

"Where?" Aki asks.

"In the far corner, hiding beside the built-in wardrobe. It's kinda big. As to you walk in, to the left a bit and above is a indoor clothesline. In the far right corner is a sink and across from that is a cupboard." Nami explains.

"Oh, oops." Aki whispers and smiles.

"This way." Ai says walking off. "We have a nice range of top loader washing machines in." Ai explains.

Mayu looks over them.

"And?" Aki asks.

Mayu stops at one and smiles. It was small but it was perfect for her and Aki.

"I like this one." Mayu whispers as Ai walks over.

"It is good, I have one too." Ai admits, writing it down. "Now dryers are down a bit more." Ai says walking off.

Mayu follows.

"I recommend this one, it uses less power and it is big enough for you two." Ai explains.

Mayu looks at it.

"Yeah, it is." Mayu says.

Ai writes it down as Nami and Aki walks over.

"We are so silly." Aki admits.

Mayu giggles.

"Will that be all today?" Ai asks.

"I believe so." Mayu whispers.

"Oh, I want a full body mirror for the back of our bathroom door." Aki tells Mayu.

"This way." Ai says walking off.

Aki follows. Mayu looks at her shock.

"Don't worry Mayu." Nami tells her.

Mayu looks at her.

"Come on, we will wait close to the register." Nami says walking off.

Mayu follows her. Ai then walks over and stands behind the register as Aki, Mayu and Nami walks over.

"We also need it delivered as you know." Nami tells Ai who nods.

"I do Nami." Ai says.

Mayu sighs as everything was put through. Mayu looks at Aki who was hugging the mirror she got. Once Nami paid for everything, Ai hand the receipt over to Nami who puts it away.

"Thanks Ai." Nami says.

"You're welcome." Ai says. "Oh and Nakamura, welcome home." Ai says.

Mayu looks at her shock.

"Thanks Yamamoto." Mayu says.

Ai nods.

"You will see your stuff tomorrow." Ai adds.

Nami nods.

"Come on." Nami says.

The trio heads off.

"We will lay that mirror in the car and head to get the mattress." Nami says.

"Good idea." Aki says.

They walked to the car and Aki puts the mirror in the back. They head to the next store to buy the mattresses. They walk in to be greeted by a worker. Mayu looks at her name badge to see it read 'Suzuki'. She smiled.

"Welcome, how may I help you today?" Suzuki asks.

"We are looking for two king single mattresses." Nami replies.

"This way." Suzuki says walking off and the trio follows.

They came to a row of display beds.

"These are all our king single mattresses." Suzuki tells them.

Aki runs to on and lies down. Mayu looks over them, then lies down on one. After lying on them, the pair picked the mattress they liked and Nami paid for them.

"Alright, they should arrive tomorrow." Suzuki tells them.

"Cool." Aki says.

Nami nods.

"Come on." Nami says.

The trio heads off.

"Can we look in here?" Aki asks.

"Yes, go on." Nami replies.

Aki smiles as she runs off.

"Aki!" Mayu shouts, then sighs as she follows Aki into the store with Nami.

"Look around, you might find something nice." Nami tells her.

Mayu sighs as she heads off. She found Aki with a trolley, putting stuff for the kitchen in it.

"Look Mayu." Aki then says, pulling a box out of the trolley, in it was two blue glass vase. "Aren't they cute?" Aki asks.

Mayu smiles.

"They are." Mayu whispers.

Aki sits them back in.

"I see you also got a rice cooker." Mayu says, looking into the trolley.

"Yup and placemats with coasters. There are six so I can put three away." Aki replies, grabbing a few more stuff for the kitchen.

She the grabs some plastic containers. Then Nami walks over and smiles.

"How is it going?" Nami asks.

"Slow." Mayu replies as they started walking.

Mayu was pushing the trolley. Aki then runs off.

"I called Kobayashi, a couple of men dropped by, asking for you." Nami says, causing Mayu to stop.

Nami stop.

"Doves." Nami whispers.

Mayu sighs.

"So soon." Mayu whispers.

Aki then runs back with a few photo frames, all in black.

"I was thinking some black photo frames will pop out." Aki says, sitting them in.

She then runs off.

"How long till the figure out I am here?" Mayu asks, grabbing a silver wire fruit bowl by her, then sits it in.

"No idea." Nami replies.

"Let's just get this and Aki settled in. I have to talk to Mei when we get home." Mayu tells Nami who nods.

Mayu then saw some knives block sets. Two caught her eyes, one had 15 in it and the other eight, but also had scissors. Mayu grabs both of them and puts it in the trolley.

"Mayu." Nami whispers.

"One day at a time." Mayu whispers.

Aki then walks back with a 4-slice stainless steel red toaster and matching kettle. She sits them in and scans everything, then runs off.

"She knows what she is doing." Nami said.

"Yeah, which is lucky for me since I have no idea what to do." Mayu admits.

Then Aki walks back with a stainless steel microwave.

"Hang on, we need to pack this better." Mayu tells her, grabbing a few things out of the trolley and hands it to Nami.

Aki sits the microwave in, then Mayu sits the toaster and kettle on top of it and the vases on top of that. They then sit the rest of the stuff in front of them.

"Is that all?" Nami asks.

"No, I am missing a few things." Aki admits walking off.

"She's a good kid, smart, talented." Mayu whispers.

Aki then runs back with two over the door towel racks and a pack of plastic copping board in a range of colours. She sits them in and runs off. Mayu then saw a stainless steel scale with a bowel and grabs it, then sits it in.

"So what is the plan?" Nami asks.

"I don't have one, not yet." Mayu replies as Nami walks off.

"We need a plan." Nami tells her, grabbing a bin.

She then walks back.

"Touch top bin." Mayu reads.

Nami sits it in the trolley.

"I know we do." Mayu whispers.

Then Aki walks back with a large box.

"FlavorStone box set." Mayu reads.

"It has three saucepan in different sizes, a casserole pan and two frypan also in different sizes. Rika's family has a set, they are amazing and so easy to clean once used." Aki explains, sitting them in.

"Is it really blue?" Nami asks.

"Yeah, these are the sapphire ones." Aki says, sitting them in.

"Okay, do you need anything else?" Mayu asks.

Aki nods.

"Go and get it dear." Nami tells her.

Aki runs off.

"What are you going to do if they take you?" Nami asks.

Mayu sighs.

"I don't know." Mayu replies.

Aki then walks back with a silver wire three shelf spice rack and a grey cutlery tray. She sis them it in and runs off.

"What can I do?" Mayu asks.

"I don't know." Nami replies.

Aki runs back with a large silver dish rack, sitting it in and runs off again.

"I really shouldn't think about it at the moment." Mayu said.

"Why?" Nami asks.

"I don't want to upset Aki, she's having such a great day." Mayu admits.

Aki then walks back with three glass jars and stickers. She sits them in and walks off. Mayu grabs a jar and looks at it. She then pulls the lid off and sighs, putting it on and sits it back in.

"Blackboard stickers." Nami says as Aki runs back with pens, pencils, a large purple pencil case, a small metal ruler, a pack of rubbers, chalk and books.

"Aki." Mayu whispers.

"I know." Aki says, walking off.

She then walks back with a red bench mixer, sitting it in. Aki scans everything and sighs, then smiles as she walks off. Mayu follows her. Aki then grabs a large stainless steel box grater, a sifter, measuring spoons set, measuring cup set and two spatula, sitting them in.

"Okay, we got the utensil set, a couple of wooden spoons, knives block sets and a wooden rolling pin." Mayu says.

"Wow, you two need a lot." Nami whispers.

"Yeah, we do." Aki says, grabbing a stainless steel bread bin and sits it in. "Oh purple tongs." Aki says, grabbing them and sits them in.

Mayu chuckles.

"And look, a glass measuring jug." Aki says walking forward.

She grabs it, then walks back and sits it in. Aki then grabs a few more things she needed and they head off. They had more places to go to. They went through the check-out and headed back to the car. Aki yawns and Mayu sighs. The put their stuff into the car, then Aki took the trolley to a bay.

"Now stuff for your beds, then food shopping and home." Nami tells the pair as Aki runs back.

"Let's go." Mayu says and they head off.

They didn't spent long, they grabbed pillows and the sets they wanted. Mayu smiles. She was happy on how fast they got their stuff. Once back at the car they got in and head off.

"Aki, don't spend too long at the shops, okay?" Mayu tells her.

"Okay." Aki says.

Once at the shops, they got out and head in. Aki grabs a trolley and they head off. Nami looks around as Aki started getting what she wanted.

"This is strange." Nami whispers.

Mayu chuckles.

"Tell me about it." Mayu whispers.

As they made their way down the aisles, Aki grabbed what she wanted and needed. Mayu even grabbed some coffee. Once done and through the check-out they head to the car and manage to pack everything in.

"This is a lot." Nami whispers.

"We better head back." Mayu said.

They got in and head back. Once back, they were greeted by Ran and Mei.

"Took you long enough." Ren says.

"I know." Mayu says, opening the boot of the car.

"What the hell? That is a lot of stuff." Ren says walking over.

"We better get to work." Mayu tells him.

They got all the stuff to Aki's and Mayu's apartment. Once everything was unloaded, Mayu started unpacking everything. Aki then runs over.

"I found the laundry, it's cute." Aki tells her.

"Then take these bags to the laundry then." Mayu tells her, handing three bags over.

Aki takes them and walks off. Mayu then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Mayu shouts.

The door opens and Mayu smiles, seeing Kobayashi.

"I hear everything went well today." Kobayashi says, walking in and closes the door.

"Yeah, I hope we got everything." Mayu whispers.

Kobayashi takes his shoes off and walks over to Mayu.

"About the Doves." Kobayashi starts.

Mayu shakes her head.

"Not now, we need to talk tonight when Aki is in bed. I need to talk to everyone, please." Mayu begs.

"Of course, I can do that for you." Kobayashi says. "I will leave you to unpack." Kobayashi says walking to the door.

"Thank you Kobayashi." Mayu says.

"Anytime dear." Kobayashi assures her, putting his shoes on.

He walks out, closing the door behind him. Mayu chuckles. They spent most of the day unpacking, washing and packing everything away. Aki made sure everything had a place and she knew where it was. Mayu yawns.

"Look how late it is." Aki says as she grabs some chips to eat.

"Hungry?" Mayu asks.

Aki nods. They heard the door open so the pair look over to see Mei.

"Mayu, downstairs now. Aki can come too." Mei tells the pair.

"Alright." Mayu whispers.

The pair walks over, putting their shoes on and heads out. Aki closes the door. Mei runs off and Mayu sighs.

"What is it?" Aki asks.

"No idea." Mayu replies as the pair starts walking.

They walk downstairs and Mayu goes into shock, seeing an old friend.

"Yoshiki." Mayu whispers shock.

Yoshiki looks at her shock. He has blond and gray eyes and short, bleached, somewhat-spiky hair.

"Fukui Yoshiki." Mayu whispers, walking forward.

Yoshiki runs over, pulling Mayu into a hug.

"Mayu, where the hell have you been? I have been looking for you." Yoshiki asks.

"The 17th Ward." Mayu replies as Yoshiki lets her go.

"Does Fukui and Nakamura know each other?" Ino asks.

"They do." Mei replies.

"I… it's been so long." Yoshiki admits.

"It has been." Mayu says.

Aki giggles and Mayu sighs as Aki walks next to her.

"Aki, really?" Mayu whispers.

"Aki, why don't you help out a bit." Mei suggests.

Aki nods, walking over and helps Mei. Mayu and Yoshiki sits down at table.

"So what is going on?" Yoshiki asks.

"It's a long story." Mayu whispers, then sighs.

Mayu tells Yoshiki everything that has happened on the streets from the two years of killing to taking Aki in and trying to settle down in the 17th Ward. Once she was done, Mei sits down with them.

"Aki is upstairs setting up the air mattress." Mei says.

Mayu nods.

"Wow, that is a lot to take in." Yoshiki whispers.

"Stay till tonight, we are having a meeting." Mei tells Yoshiki who nods.

Later that night, Mayu helps Aki into bed.

"Come on, why do I have to go to bed?" Aki asks.

"I have something to do, please sis." Mayu replies.

Aki yawns.

"You're tired anyway." Mayu adds.

"I know." Aki whispers. "Alright but don't be too long." Aki whispers, closing her eyes.

Mayu walks out into the main area, closing the bedroom door to see Mei waiting.

"Come on Mayu." Mei says, walking to the door.

Mei puts her shoes on. Mayu runs over and does the same, then the pair walks out and heads down the hallway a bit.

"Here is the meeting room." Mei says, opening the door.

The pair walks in. Mayu follows. Everyone was here. As you walk in, there was a three seater lounge and across from it was a coffee table and another three seater. To the left, at the head was a armchair which Kobayashi is sitting in. On the lounge closet to the door, is Yoshiki while across is Ren, Mika and Ino. Mei and Mayu sits down with Yoshiki who was sitting in the between the pair.

"Thank you everyone for staying." Kobayashi says.

"So what do we do? Doves are looking around, some having eyes on Mayu and we have no idea how to protect her." Ren asks.

"That is a good question." Nami whispers.

Mayu sighs.

"I'm sorry for being such a burden." Mayu whispers.

"Mayu." Yoshiki whispers.

"I am planning to go back to the 17th Ward on the weekend, see what is going on and talk to a friend. She can keep me updated on things going on there." Mayu explains.

"Not alone, I'll come with you." Mei tells her.

"No, it's okay." Mayu assures her.

Mei crosses her arms.

"Alright." Mayu whispers, seeing not point fighting.

She is going to lose no matter what.

"Mayu, if things go south, you know you will have to run." Kobayashi tells her.

Mayu nods.

"Which is why I beg of you." Mayu starts, bowing her head. "Look after Aki. I will do whatever it takes to keep them away from here but Aki doesn't deserve to be chased. I came here knowing it is a safe and stable place. So please, look after her." Mayu begs.

"We will." Nami assures her.

Mayu looks at her.

"It will be an honour." Ino then says.

Mayu smiles.

"Thank you." Mayu whispers.

"So this weekend, get a report on what is going on and if you have to, I will send you to the 24th Ward." Kobayashi tells Mayu who nods.

"What, no!" Mei shouts, slamming her hands on the coffee table. "I will not let my baby sister go to that place. No way." Mei tells Kobayashi.

"And neither will I. I am sorry Kobayashi but I promised their parents to protect them." Nami tells him.

Kobayashi sighs.

"I'll head to the 11th Ward, it's on the other side of the city. I'll draw everyone that is after me there." Mayu tells them.

"That is worse." Mei says.

Mayu sighs.

"I can't stay here…" Mayu whispers, trailing off.

She then sighs.

"What is it?" Yoshiki asks.

"Don't do anything stupid." Ren tells her.

"I'll go back to the 17th Ward. I am wanted there. You keep Aki here, look after her and get her through high school for me. That all that matters to me." Mayu tells them.

"And if you get caught or killed?" Ino asks.

"Then so be it." Mayu whispers.

"I'm sorry Mayu, but no. I am not going to let you do that." Mika tells her.

Mayu looks at her.

"Damnit Mayu, you're family! We will work this out." Mika tell her.

"He is right." Ren adds.

Yoshiki takes a deep breath.

"I will protect Aki." Yoshiki tells her.

Mayu looks at him, then smiles.

"Thank you." Mayu whispers.

"Okay, when you get back we will work on that. Until then, we will get Aki into the local high school." Kobayashi explains.

"And tomorrow you stuff will arrive." Nami adds.

"Right." Mayu whispers.

"Alright everyone, off you go. We have work to do." Nami tells everyone.

Mayu got up and heads to her room. She walks in and takes her shoes off, then sighs with relief. Aki is safe. She walks into the bedroom and smiles at Aki. She walks over and kneels by the bed.

"Everything is going to okay Aki, you will see. You are safe now." Mayu whispers as she felt tears in her eyes. "Aki, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for dragging you into the dark hell. I should have protected you better and I failed you. I promise, my sister and Yoshiki will protect you better than I could ever do." Mayu explains softly as she felt tears slid down her face. "And thank you Aki, for saving me from the monster I was once was. Thank you." Mayu says, then gets up.

She walk into the main room. She closes the door and walks to the side, then leans against the wall as she starts crying. She slides down, pulling her legs up and buries her face into her knees.

'Aki, forgive me.' Mayu thinks.

 **And… wow this is longer than I thought it would be… oh well… um if you made it this far, good job buddy… anyway, like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
